


Body Language

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lap dancing, M/M, Romance, Stripper Sam Winchester, Wincest AU - Freeform, cross dressing, sam and dean not related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Deans friend Benny works at classy bar with all kinds of beautiful dancers. He finally tells Dean about the place so he can check it out. When he does it’s like nothing he’s ever been to and a particular dancer steals his attention in a big way. He has to know more about the tall beautiful man. It turns out there’s much more to him than what meets the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was almost done getting the finger food ready. He was glad to finally get his good friend over to watch wrestling and hang out.

Dean walked into the living room with a tray of goodies and beers.

“Just in time brother, it’s starting”  
Benny said reaching for the beer Dean held out to him and digging into the game food he put on the coffee table.

Dean plopped down on the couch beside Benny twisting the top off his beer taking a swig.

“You’re goin down Lafitte” Dean said getting pumped.

“You always say that Winchester, but if I recall the last three....or was it four matches? My pick laid yours out no mercy” he said with a cocky grin before dragging a chip in the buffalo dip getting a heaping scoop.

“Keeping score are we? Well that was dumb luck, if my guy loses I will just kick YOUR ass then” Dean said and they both chuckled.

They hooted, hollered, and cheered at the screen rooting their pick on like they could hear them through the TV. It was a close match, neck in neck the whole way. By the end Deans guy was the winner. He ate it up as Benny booed and waved it off. Dean got up and did a silly victory dance.

“Moves like that maybe I can get you a gig” Benny winked and laughed.

“Shut up” Dean said but did a spin and flipped Benny off.

Dean grabbed more beer and sat back down.

“So how is that top secret job of yours going anyway?” Dean asked.

“I like it pretty well. Now that I’ve been there several months I can invite friends to check it out”

Dean looked at him wide eyed.  
“You mean I finally get know the name of this place and go there?”

Benny pulled his wallet from his pocket and took out a black card and handed it to Dean.

“There’s nothing on this man” he said looking at both sides.

“Just hold it for a few seconds, it needs body heat”

Dean raised an eyebrow at Benny.

“I know, I know, it wasn’t my idea brother”

Dean watched as words appeared in red across the card.

“Come live like a king at The Throne” Dean read aloud.

“You should come in brother, there’s a dancer there I think you’d fancy quite a bit actually”

“I’m sure I’ll like them all”

“Knowing you, maybe” Benny laughed.

“This is like no place you’ve ever been to, I can promise you that. You can’t compare this to a strip club or any other bar. This place still impresses me. When you decide on a night let me know and I’ll tell you where it is”

“Where do you find these connections man?” Dean said half smiling and shaking his head.

“Only the high end for me, you know that”

“I can’t say I’m not interested, so count me in. I’m beat now though. You drank a lot so you should crash here”

“You hitting on me Winchester?”

“You wish you big lug” Dean said with a slight blush going to his cheeks.

Dean and Benny have been friends since high school. There was a time back then that Dean did have a crush on Benny, they kissed once. It was at a party and they both felt funny the next day. They are more like brothers so there wasn’t a spark but they stayed best friends and that has always been right for them. They just have fun teasing now and then.

Dean cleared the coffee table throwing away the beer bottles and washed the few dishes not wanting them to sit out. Benny was already passed out when Dean walked back through. He laid a cover over him and headed down the hall to fall into his comfy bed.

***  
Dean didn’t wait long before he was itching to see this intriguing club and its mysterious entertainment. The thought filled him with excitement. He let Benny know he would be coming out on Friday night with another one of their long time buddies, Jimmy Novak.

Jimmy is a lady’s man and knows how to charm his way through anything. He’s usually the life of the party and so full of energy, a great person to guarantee fun when you’re around him. The perfect fit for a guys night out.

Dean’s doorbell rang and he greeted Jimmy at the door. He was ready so they didn’t waste time heading out. Dean volunteered to drive as usual.

“Man, I was starting to think Benny was never gonna let us check this place out” Jimmy said laughing.

“I know, tell me about it” Dean said.

“Never been to a place that has both our types, this is gonna be great huh?” Jimmy nudged Deans arm.

Dean looked at him getting a wink from his ear to ear grinning friend.

“Dude, shut up. I can have a woman and a man on my arm and you still wouldn’t know my type”  
Dean said giving sarcasm.

“Yea, yea, we’ll see. I wanna get laid tonight, I’m feeling lucky” Jimmy said.

“When don’t you feel lucky?” Dean joked.

They laughed and teased each other the rest of the way.

Dean pulled up to a building and followed Benny’s instructions. The area looked vacant. He rolled down the window and pressed the button on the post. They watched a large door roll open to an underground parking garage.  
Dean parked and they got out going to the guarded door. Dean handed the bouncer the card Benny gave him, he stamped the inside of their wrists with a tiny red crown.

Inside they spot Benny at the bar, he waves as they walk over.

“Hey fellas, you’re here” Benny says.

“Wow” Dean says as he looks around.

The place is unlike anything he’s been to. The inside is designed like a castle, lighting is multiple black chandeliers, the seating is fancy leather chairs and love seats around. Then in the center of it all is a stage with very elegant throne style seating, several rows with each row a step down so view is never an issue.

Benny mixes them each a drink.

“First one is on the house. You guys go pick a spot, the fun’s about to start” Benny says.

“Thanks man!” They yell and Jimmy excitedly leads the way to a couple seats in the front row by the stage.

“This place is unreal, seriously” Jimmy says.

“Hell yea, I was not expecting this but it’s awesome” Dean says then sips his drink.

A voice comes over a speaker.

“Ladies and gentlemen, guys and gals, welcome! Just a couple rules to remind you of before we start. Absolutely no touching the gorgeous dancers, you will want to but, HANDS OFF! If you want a more personal show, get a private dance and your favorite dancer can touch you! Now enough chatter, enjoy!”

Dean and Jimmy look at each other with little smirks.

This place is high end, not a straight/gay/drag specific place. It’s got the most beautiful men and women. Each performance is made to accentuate the individuals traits, wether that be the masculinity a man projects or a woman projects. Or If the feminine side favors the sex more, then that’s the trait the person amplifies, no matter a man or a woman. Since each performer is so enticing, both men and women enjoy them for each unique beauty they are.

With each sexy woman Jimmy says the present one is his favorite, he loves them all. They are having a total blast and enjoying every second. A few hours in, Dean doesn’t think there’s any topping the acts they’ve watched, until......

“Prepare yourselves for this next one people. He’s our real life Ken doll but tall, dark, and HOT”

The stage is dark. When the music starts a spotlight shines on a very stunning man. Wow, yes, very tall. His head is turned to the side and tilted so his hair is hiding his face. He is shirtless showing off his sculpted body, my god those muscles. He is wearing a black garter belt lined with lace, the straps go over the shiny silk panties connecting to the long, long stockings on his strong, sexy legs. To top his look off, he is wearing high heels giving him even more height to his tall stature.

If Dean was standing he would have been knocked off his feet.

With a flip of his head his hair whipped back revealing his face.  
Dean can’t look away, he’s so beautiful and sexy, oh wow he has dimples when he smiles. He moves without effort, so smooth.  
The way he can twist and bend is a show of its own, his hips are magic and Dean couldn’t help thinking he wants those long legs wrapped around him. The dance seemed to go by too fast, Dean wanted more. For a minute he forgot he was in a place full of people until he finally heard Jimmy saying something bringing him back to focus.

“Earth to Dean” Jimmy said snapping his fingers.  
Dean pushed his hand out of his face.

“Did that pretty boy hypnotize you? Here, I got us shots” Jimmy said sliding one over.

“Didn’t even know you left dude, let’s do these” Dean said raising his shot to clink to Jimmys. They downed them and enjoyed the smooth heating sensation.

“I’m not even gonna ask, let’s go get a private dance” Dean said and Jimmy nodded his cocky grin since he was already thinking it.

Dean was lead to a room in the back. The lighting was dim and there was a single chair in the middle of it, he noticed it was covered in red velvet when he sat down.  
“Ken will be in to see you in just a moment” the host said leaving him alone to wait in the room.

He hears someone enter, then the sound of heels walking. Sexy music plays, Sweet Dreams (are made of this). The man comes in from behind and slides elegantly on Deans lap straddling him resting his forearms on his shoulders.

Dean swallows nervously with him being this close and literally on him. His pulse speeds up.

“Ken” languidly sways his head back hanging from his beautiful long neck line, he bends backward low, balancing himself on the custom attached handles of the chair legs, arching his back giving an insane view of his sculpted stomach muscles and sinful rib cage. His moves are made to keep the eyes locked on how he smoothly dips and grinds. Dean wanted to rub a hand down his whole front but he refrained, kept his hands steady at his sides even though he could feel strong thighs moving and those soft tights gliding.

The sexy man sat up whipping his hair to fall perfectly forward with a strategic lock flowing over one eye. He tossed a thin silky sash around the back of Deans neck and playfully pulled at it like his hands were climbing a rope bringing himself closer. He got his lips as close to Deans without touching and held long enough for Dean to be flooded with longing for those lips. He moved back before Dean lost his impulse control letting the sash fall draping over Dean’s chest. That’s when his eyes finally met Deans. There was a noticeable pause from the beautiful man at the eye contact. Dean was lost in his hazel colored sight. The connection broke when Dean laid his open palm on the lace lining at the top of his thigh, he blinked and swatted Deans hand for touching him. Dean whispered “sorry” and the sexiest half smile curved the corner of his mouth as he slowly shook his head and waved a naughty finger at Dean acknowledging the no touch rule. But then he took both Deans hands and placed them on each of his thighs with his own hands over them holding them there. He leaned in and said, “I won’t tell if you don’t” then he put his finger to his lips making a very quiet shhh sound.

With his hips he began grinding on Deans lap, slowly, his whole torso rolling in a wavy motion. The friction is just right and watching his gorgeous body moving that way was sending signals in places Dean won’t be able to hide for long. But this man knows what he’s doing, he raises himself up and swiftly puts his heeled shoe on the edge of the chair right between Dean’s legs, he gracefully kicks off spinning to have his back towards Dean. With a wide stance he wiggles his ass and legs in short swift motions, he looks over his shoulder seductively and puckers his lips at him. Then just like that he was swinging his body in the hanging ropes in the room. He twisted in them perfectly as he allowed a leg to dangle with the other bent at the knee holding onto the rope. His head was hanging upside down with his hair swaying with the slow spinning he was guiding to show every angle of his curving and extending body. He’s so limber and bendy. He was able to swing above the chair putting his face near Dean’s.  
“Next time you can ask for my real name”  
He ran a hand down Dean’s cheek then his fingers ever so lightly across his lips, then kissed his own fingers giving him a wink.

In a flash he maneuvered down to his feet and out the door. Dean was sitting there taken aback and already starting to replay each moment in his mind. He slowly stood and walked out of the room. The crowd had died down and he saw Jimmy making out with a woman in one of the love seats. He walked close enough for Jimmy to hear him clear his throat. He waved him on giving Dean the signal he’d be leaving with the chick instead.

Dean made his way outside and walked to his parked Impala. He smiled and got inside. He revved her up checking the mirror to back up then noticed the memento around his neck. He looked down and saw the black sash was still hanging down his chest. He lifted it and ran it’s soft fabric through his hands.

He was hooked and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

His skin is hot, the weight of a body moving over his has him gasping delightfully. A beautiful and lustful smile is looking down at him. He can’t describe what those dimple lines do to him but he can feel it. Long, soft hair is waving back and forth beside his face with the movements. Sunflower eyes under long lashes stay locked on him, exciting him on another level. He needs to touch, to feel the skin above him, to run fingers through the swaying hair. His arm reaches and touches nothing. What? He watches his hand go to the beautiful face and go through it like a ghost. The beautiful man sits up straight, blows him a kiss and vanishes.  
Deans eyes snap open, he wakes from the same dream he’s had several nights in a row now. He rubs his eyes and face and lets his arm fall to his side. He can feel his arousal below. Looks like another cold shower for him this morning. He groans as he sits up to get ready for the day.

When he gets to Singers Auto, Bobby already has several cars lined up for him to get his hands into. He loves it, cars are his thing. The whole process is art to him, he doesn’t really call this a job since he enjoys it so much.

He jumps right in getting to work. A few hours pass without him even noticing. Bobby yells for him.

“Hey boy, come over here a minute”

Dean walks over with a tool and rag in hand.  
“What is it?”

“The custom part for that firebird you’ve been swooning over is in, I need you to go pick it up”

“You’re just jealous it’s my hands under her hood and not yours” Dean teased.

“Would ya just go get the part, ya idjit”

“I’m goin, I’m goin”

He finished up his task and went inside to wash off his greased hands before heading out. Normally parts are delivered directly to them but this one was rare and the tiny machine shop didn’t do delivery for whatever reason. It was only a thirty minute drive so he didn’t mind anyway.  
Once he got there the box was waiting for him near the register. He exchanged small talk with the man getting his bill settled then was on his way again.

As he was driving he saw the coffee shop he passed earlier and decided to stop in, just wanting a quick grab and go. He ordered a tall black coffee and stood to the side as the woman was getting an order before his ready first. He didn’t mind waiting, the aroma of the shop was pleasing. He looked around the place just glancing at the layout that is like any other coffee shop, with people scattered at the tables and chairs chatting or reading. Then he did a double take when he saw a man sitting at one of the high tables by a window. He’s wearing a suit and reading over a small stack of papers. It’s him. He knew the long hair and the face right away, the beauty permanently stamped in his mind, he’d never mistaken him. Dean suddenly didn’t know how to act. He started fidgeting where he stood.

“Coffee, black” The woman said setting the cup on the counter near him.

Dean thanked her and picked it up. He took a sip. He decided he wasn’t walking out the door before saying something to the man he can’t stop thinking about who is sitting only a few feet away. He walked over and stood beside the table. The man looked up from his papers, a smile spread on his face.

“Hey uh, Ken...uh, uh, I mean.. hi” Dean said.

The man laughed at Dean fumbling all over himself.

“You’re cute. Actually, my name is Sam, Sam Campbell “

He stuck his hand towards Dean to shake his. Dean was just staring in Sams eyes completely lost in them. When Sam smiled again Dean realized he didn’t say anything.

“Oh, I’m Dean Winchester” he laughed nervously shaking his waiting hand.

“Dean, I like it, now I have a name to go with those green eyes” Sam smiled again.  
Dean gave a small smile back and he could feel the blush on his cheeks.

“Uh, I don’t want to bother you and I’m not sure if you remember me..”

“You are not forgettable Dean” Sam leaned in a little bit. “And you have my sash” He looked at Dean with his jaw tilted to his shoulder, one eyebrow raised and a small half smile reaching one corner of his mouth.

Dean licked his lips before he spoke.  
“Y-Yes I do” was all he could manage. Normally he is smooth and doesn’t choke on his words but Sam has him losing all coherent thoughts.

“Would you like to sit down Dean?” Sam asks motioning to the open chair across from him.

“Yes. But I can’t”

“Oh”

“I’m uh, I’m working actually and have to get back”

“I understand. You shouldn’t keep your job waiting to flirt with me” Sam winked.

Dean felt his cheeks heat up again. He had to go but his legs were not moving. He had one more thing to say.

“Can I...see you...again?”

“Are you asking me out Dean Winchester?”

“Yes, I am, what do you say?”

Sam looked at him for a moment, he could see the anticipation was cutting off Deans air. He picked up his pen and scribbled on a piece of paper. He held it up to Dean.

“Come to this address Friday night at seven and we can get more acquainted ”

Dean took the paper and smiled putting it in his pocket.

“I look forward to it Sam, see you soon”

“It was lovely seeing you Dean, until Friday...” Sam flashed him one last smile melting Dean as he made his feet walk away.

Once he got behind the wheel he took a breath he didn’t know he was holding but he was also smiling and feeling like a giddy teenager with a crush. He pulled out the piece of paper to look at it.

  
~ _Meet_ _me_ _here_ _for_ _our_ _first_ _date_ _and_ _don’t_ _be_ _late_ - _xoxo_ ~

If he smiled anymore his face was going to get stuck that way. He drove away heading back to Bobbys. His day was going to fly by with thoughts of Sam and the excitement of getting to spend time with him.

***  
The couple days of waiting for the special night surprisingly passed quickly enough and he was driving to another new place to see his dreamy date.

When he gets there he sees the sign above the door “The Ivory Room”. He walks inside and the place is dimly lit with beautiful decor, very elegant. The walls have old original paintings. The tables are round with dark teal satin cloths draped long almost touching the floor, in the center of each table is a thin narrow vase with a single red rose.

What is this world Sam has him stepping into? He thought to himself.

“Are you Mr. Winchester?” A man asked as he was lost in thought.

“Yes, please call me Dean”

“As you wish, if you would follow me I’ll show you to your seat”

“Uh, okay”  
He was guided to a table directly across from the grand piano staged in the left side of the lounge.

“Here you are, enjoy sir”  
He waited as Dean took his seat then took his leave.

Dean is sitting there taking the place in, there is a decent crowd but not too full, just enough for the quiet setting. Several more minutes go by and he starts to wonder why Sam hasn’t joined him yet. As someone walks out and sits at the piano his mind eases and becomes completely intrigued.

Sam is sitting at the piano, how can this man be any more interesting? His talent and mystery go so much deeper than Dean could have imagined...and he loves it. Of course with Sam in his sight he is instantly captivated only on him and every detail he can grab.

Sam is looking down at the keyboard, his back is straight as he positions his hands close enough to only let his fingertips touch the keys. Before he begins he looks to Deans eyes and gives him a wink. Deans heart flutters.  
The music starts slow and even.  
Sams long fingers are perfect for gliding over the keys, his whole body pours out passion through his hands with every soft strike and push of the beautifully played chords. His face is concentrated but mellow, so lovely. It looks like he has been playing his whole life the way he knows the instrument so intimately. Again Dean is lost in the moment, with the presence of any other person disappearing, and again Sams performance ends too soon. He could watch this man forever and have no sense of time.

When the music stopped, low clapping briefly filled the room. Sam leaned into the microphone “thank you” he said giving a quick little bow as he stood then walked through the back where he had entered.

Dean had so many thoughts running through his mind. The first one being of how lucky he felt to be given a glimpse into what seemed like a dream world.  
His focus was brought back when Sam took a seat next to him at the table. Dean just staring at him.

Sam chuckled.  
“You know you look at me like you’re hypnotized right?”

Dean started to fidget.  
“Sorry, it’s, it’s just that I’ve never met anyone like you”

“What am I like?”

“You’re amazing and beautiful”  
Dean felt his face get hot, he just can’t help it around Sam.

“So are you Dean, I think I wanted that private dance more than you did”

Sam looked at Deans hand resting in his lap, he ran a hand down Deans arm to that hand and pulled it up to hold in his on the table. Dean watched and got a rush then looked back at Sams face.

“That’s what I’m talking about, that night was so different from this one. It’s another side of you to see” Dean said.

“So, you thought my only talent was making people want to fuck me?” He rubbed his thumb over Deans hand softly as he watched his reaction.

“NO, that’s not what I meant. I mean you’re very good at that, DANCING I mean, I was just saying that..”

Sam knew what he was doing to Dean and seeing him fluster and squirm was feeding his ego a bit but he brushed it off. He squeezed Deans hand to signal for him to stop talking.

“I am many things Dean Winchester and I hope to show you more as I want to know more about you as well” his smile was comforting with something else behind it Dean couldn’t place”

“But first, would you share a dance with me?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I’d like that”

They stood and Sam led Dean by the hand to the small dance floor where several couples were enjoying the romantic atmosphere. As they face each other they both go to lead making them both smile and Sam takes charge seductively sliding his arm around Deans waist pulling him close so they are chest to chest, hand in hand. Dean is very aware of his heart beats with his body against Sams. He smells so good. Sam puts the side of his chin to Deans temple and he can feel the light scruff press with it. He can feel and hear Sam breathing, he holds back a shudder. Then they sway. Their hips moving together, thighs lightly bumping with steps, Deans hand on a broad shoulder, Sams hand on a strong back. The embrace of the slow dance is stimulating, then Sam slides their palms together so he can lace their fingers. Dean tilts his head to look at Sams face and he is already returning the look, gosh those eyes, never has he understood getting lost in someone’s eyes until he met Sam.  
They move while having a separate conversation with looks alone. Even though Dean loves how Sams hair is falling around his face, he reaches the hand from Sams shoulder to tuck his strands behind his ear just so he can feel it. A few moments pass and the song ends.

“Come with me” Sam says.

Dean walked with him to the bar and he politely got them each a glass of strawberry wine then followed Sam to a side door that led to an outside seating area that looked just as fancy as the inside. It had a gazebo type covering with large posts that have beautiful carving into them and the area was framed with lush greenery. There’s a small bar table lined with stools, Dean walks over and leans against it.

“I thought we could use the fresh air and I like it out here” Sam said standing in front of him sipping his wine.

“I can see why, it’s great out here”

Dean was sipping on his glass and holding it at waist level between sips. Sam steps closer to him, his eyes piercing through his deep green looking right back. Without looking down he grabs the glass brushing his fingers on Deans, intentionally sliding over them as he takes the glass and sets it on the table behind him.  
There goes Dean’s pulse again.

Sam pressed his hips to Deans and softly placed his hand on his jaw with a thumb on his cheek. They both lean in and meet hungry lips. Soft, slow kisses, parting lips, and meeting tongues feels so sinful with the taste of strawberry and lust. Sam gently sucks on Deans bottom full lip. Deans hand is going in that long silky hair now and the other feeling along his neck. Sams hands are running up Deans back to his shoulder blades pulling him even closer so no space is between them. The moment is so thrilling and they can’t get enough, kiss after kiss, lick after lick, grab after grab, it’s like they’ve been searching for each other their whole lives and need to make up for every second apart. As they are lost in each other, the door from inside opens and two women walk out and take a seat in the opposite area making them reluctantly break apart and Sam is rubbing Deans arm to keep some connection.

“Shall we take this somewhere more private?” Sam asks looking from his eyes to his lips.

This time it’s Dean who takes Sams hand and leads him out of the building to his car. He goes to kiss Sam more and is stopped.

“Give me your keys” he says to Dean.

“What?”

“Trust me, it’s easier if I drive”

Dean hesitates but hands them over. Sam walks him to the passenger side opening the door for him. When he gets behind the wheel he looks around at how pristine the condition is. He looks at Dean.

“Don’t worry, she’s in good hands” He put his hand on Deans thigh. “And so are you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this :) please leave a kudo and comments if you like, I appreciate feedback :)
> 
> I will update when I can!


End file.
